The Game (TV series) Wiki
Welcome to The Game Wiki The Game is an American comedy-drama television series created by Mara Brock Akil. Premiering on October 1, 2006, the series debuted as the only new comedy series chosen for The CW's primetime schedule. Along with Runaway, it was one of only two series on the new network not to be inherited from either of its predecessor networks, The WB and UPN, during the network's first season. The series is a spinoff of the long-running UPN/CW sitcom, Girlfriends.After three seasons, the series was canceled by The CW in May 2009. BET struck a deal with The Game's parent company CBS to develop new episodes of the series, relocating taping of the show from Los Angeles to Atlanta, and announcing its renewal at the April 2010 upfronts. The Game returned to the air for a fourth season on January 11, 2011, with a record-breaking 7.7 million viewers. On April 24, 2014, BET announced the eighth season renewal of The Game. Then, on October 6, 2014, BET announced the show has also been renewed for a ninth, and final, season.The eighth season premiered on January 14, 2015, at 10/9c, and the final season premiered on June 3, 2015. In December 2019, it was announced that an hour-long sequel series was in the works at The CW. The new incarnation, written by original series creator Mara Brock Akil and Devon Greggory, will have a new East Coast setting while allowing original cast members to return. Akil and Greggory, the latter set to serve as showrunner, will also executive produce the follow-up series with Akil's fellow original executive producers, Salim Akil and Kelsey Grammer, as well as Tom Russo. Grammer and Russo's Grammnet NH Productions and CBS Television Studios, which were behind the original series, will produce the sequel series. Main Cast *Tia Mowry-Hardrict as Melanie Barnett-Davis (seasons 1−5; guest season 9) *Pooch Hall as Derwin Davis (seasons 1-5; guest seasons 6 and 9) *Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack (Seasons 1-9) *Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright (Seasons 1-9) *Brittany Daniel as Kelly Pitts (seasons 1–4, 8–9; recurring season 7) *Coby Bell as Jason Pitts (seasons 1-3, 6-9; recurring seasons 4-5) *Lauren London as Keira Whitaker (seasons 6-9) *Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook (seasons 6-9) *Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts (seasons 5-9) ** Wendy Raquel Robinson and Hosea Chanchez are the only cast members who appeared in every episode. Recuring Cast * Barry Floyd as Tee-Tee Carter - Malik's friend. (Seasons 1-9) * Erica Gluck (Seasons 1-3) / Katlynn Smith (Seasons 4-9) as Brittany Pitts - daughter of Jason and Kelly Pitts. * P. J. Byrne as Irv Smiff - Owner of Irv Smiff Management (ISM). (Seasons 1-3, 5, 9) * Bumper Robinson as Juvon Glenn - San Diego Sabers' Running Back and husband of Jazz. (Seasons 1, 3-6, 8-9) * Shanti Lowry as Dionne Marie Taylor - Derwin's former publicist and Melanie's previous roommate. (Seasons 1-3, 8) * Gregory Alan Williams as Dr. James Barnett - Melanie's father. (Seasons 1, 3-4) * Claudette Roche as Grace Barnett - Melanie's mother. (Seasons 1, 3-4) * Tahj Mowry as Cameron Barnett - Melanie's brother. (Season 1, 3) * Drew Sidora as herself — singer; Derwin's brief love interest. (Seasons 1-2) * Rocky Carroll as Kenny "Coach T" Taylor - offensive coordinator of the San Diego Sabers; Tasha's brief love interest. (Seasons 1-2) * Caryn Ward as Erica Harrison (Seasons 1-4, 8) * Kendra C. Johnson as Renee Royce - TV personality and one of Malik's love interests. (Seasons 1-2) * Chaz Lamar Shepherd as Trey Wiggs - Melanie's college friend and father of Melanie's aborted baby. (Seasons 1-2, 5) * Rick Fox as himself — former NBA basketball player; Tasha's co-worker and eventual love interest. (Seasons 2-3, 5-6, 9) * Robin Givens as herself — actress; Malik's ex-wife. (Seasons 2-3) * Tae Heckard as Jasmine "Jazz” Glenn - the former Sunbeams President and Wife of San Diego Sabers' Running Back Juvon (Seasons 2-6, 8-9) * Gabrielle Dennis as Janay Brice - Derwin's ex-girlfriend and mother of his son. In season 5, it was revealed that she is engaged to a man named Noah and decided to take her son DJ and move to New York with her fiance. (Seasons 2-5) * Lee Majors as Coach Ross - coach of the San Diego Sabers. (Seasons 2-3) * Mehcad Brooks as Jerome - Melanie's ex-boyfriend. (Seasons 2-3) * Jason Olive as McHottie - Melanie's love interest in medical school. (Season 3, 5) * Michael Boatman as Lawrence Chauncey Wright - Malik's father. (Season 3) * Lisa Tucker as Pucci Wright - Malik's half-sister. (Season 3) * Stacey Dash as Camille Rose - Jason's ex-girlfriend. (Seasons 3-4) * Rockmond Dunbar as Pookie - Ex-con; Tasha's old friend and eventual love interest. He is the father of Tasha's newborn baby. It is revealed his real name is Marion. (Seasons 3, 5-9) * Michael Beach as Roger Keith - Owner of San Diego Sabers. (Seasons 4-6, 8-9) * Terrence Jenkins as Donté - the younger ex-boyfriend of Tasha. (Season 4) * Chris Webber as himself — former NBA basketball player; Jason's co-host on the sports news television series Benched. (Season 4) * Tika Sumpter as Jenna Rice - Super Model; Malik met Jenna in Rehab; later Malik's love interest. (Seasons 4-5) * Meagan Good as Parker Keith - The wife of Roger Keith; had an affair with Malik. (Season 4) * Jigga as Bibs - Malik's bodyguard. (Seasons 4-9) * Isley Anderson as D.J. - Derwin and Janay's son (Seasons 4-5; series finale) * Charles Michael Davis as Kwan Kirkland - the San Diego Saber's former quarterback. (Seasons 4-5) * Janet Varney as Summer Grayson - co-host of The Pitts Stop. (Season 5 * Ciara as Herself — singer; friend of Keira; she hooked up with Blue. (Season 6) * Candice Patton as Tori - Malik's personal assistant. (Season 6) * LaMonica Garrett as Luke Rogers (Season 6) * Miranda Rae Mayo as Patreece Sheibani (Season 6) * Carissa Capobianco as Nina - Malik's girlfriend; friend of Keira. (Seasons 6-7) * Hayley Marie Norman as Bianca (Season 6) * Danielle Nicolet as Yana - A physical therapist who agrees to help Malik recuperate from his injured arm. (Season 7-9) * Andra Fuller as Roger Keith, Jr. - The son of Sabers owner Roger Keith. (Seasons 8-9) Special Guest Appearances * Jared Allen * Nnamdi Asomugha * Rob Base * shawnmichael * Chico Benymon * Derek Blanks * Tisha Campbell-Martin * Chamillionaire * Chandra Currelley * Loretta Devine * Dustin Diamond * Earthquake * Selita Ebanks * Raymond Edwards, Jr. * David Eigenberg * Estelle * Fabolous * Melyssa Ford * Vivica A. Fox * Kevin Frazier * Tomiko Fraser * Rudy Gay * Irma P. Hall * Cory Hardrict * Napoleon Harris * Hill Harper * Jamie Hector * Jim Hill * Daymond John * Magic Johnson * Shawn Johnson * Mike Jones * Lil' Kim * Queen Latifah * NeNe Leakes * Lisa Leslie * Leslie Jordan * Tiffany Haddish * Eva Marcille * Shawn Marion * Duane Martin * Willie McGinest * Lonette McKee * Daryl Mitchell * Kel Mitchell * Mo'Nique * Tahj Mowry * Penny Marshall * Bria Murphy * Musiq * Navid Negahban * Elimu Nelson * Chad Ochocinco * Carl Anthony Payne II * Eyal Podell * Shaun Phillips * Jerry Rice * Charles Robinson * Jalen Rose * Soulja Boy * Ephraim Salaam * Drew Sidora * John Singleton * Kenny Smith * Tasha Smith * Keith Sweat * Nick Swisher * Too Short * Lisa Tucker * Michael Twombley * Mario Van Peebles * Chris Webber * Serena Williams * Stevie Williams * Kellen Winslow II * Jaleel White * Shereé Whitfield * Wiliam Allen Young Recently Changed Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.